How you Got your Username
Ok I don't know how to add boxes.. again (Blame my 4 weeks of inactivity) But you type in your username, then you write how you got your username. Pig Lover I like pigs. Anymore questions? FudgyGuy I live in MA, and in Nantucket there are so many Fudge shops. I went and ate it and it was sooo goooood! When I came back I could only remember the name Fudge (call me Raptosine) and that'show I got my name! Outcastsage9033 I was making an Xbox Live Account and Xbox gave me AffableCorigi283 so I'm like ok cool, Then i realise my email was spelt as hamburgur19531723@gmail.com when it's meant to be hamburger19531723@gmail.com So i literally had to make another one using the correct email and that's how i got Outcastsage9033, Note that it would've been Affablecorigi283 if i wasn't so bad at speed typing 3 years ago. BiggerNate91 All I remember about why I chose my username is that I wanted to make it comics-themed. I guess I just thought "Big Nate... Bigger Nate!" I wanted to add numbers, and since 1991 was the year that Big Nate started, I added 91 to the name. Presto! BiggerNate91! Swayamplays/ reverse flash The username "Swayamplays" is the username I use a lot of the time for gaming and other websites. To be honest I don't get why I did Swayamplays the username for Go Comics since you don't play anything. You read the comics and (mostly) the comments. Maybe I'll change it. I don't know. dom cos My name is Dominic and cos is the first three letters of my last name. You´re not getting the rest of it. When I made my YouTube account (don´t look it up it´s trash), I saw it made that my name since I forgot to put in one so I said ¨Why not?¨. Anyway, after that, I´ve tried using that name for about every website I make an account for. It´s pretty straight forward, but I think it´s nice. Nate Clone My personality is similar to Nate. Nate Clone. The end.￼ MateRight Before I had my account, I read through a lot of old BN comics on our elementary school IPads, I came across the Jefferson soccer arc, and for no reason I found the mistake of the newspaper mistaking Nate for Mate hilarious, I also got rejected by at least 4 girls in my lifetime, so I learned from my mistakes and named myself what I should take into consideration Spyroclub1 I have no clue how I got this name. I '''think '''that I got it because I used to like skylanders and spyro is a character in it... I don't know where the club1 part came from. One time I changed my name to spydude6 for a while then realized how cringy that sounded and changed it back. Well, all I really know is that I use it for everything and if you search up "spyroclub1" then you get all of my accounts. I know how I got my password! But, y'know... SBTASCHESHEPHGIHF This is actually the abbreviation of my nickname at school. Neptune at the time I was obsessed with galaxy stuff. I'm over it now but ya know its kinda too late....... NateMaximusNapoleonWright1231 (Yoda) How did I come up with this? Well, the first time I started reading Big Nate, I randomly flipped to a page and shockingly enough, it was the arc about Nate trying to find himself a new middle name. "Maximus" was the first middle name Nate came up with that he seemed proud of, and "Napoleon" was the last middle name that Francis helped Nate come up with. 1231 is the day I was born. (Coincidence, eh?) The name "Yoda" doesn't have much to it, but it's the only Star-Wars Character that I've seen in Big Nate. There. Sounds like I've used a lucky charm or something to write this. Also pretty much all of my profiles are screenshots and some are edited Flipnote19 I came up with mine extremely easily. I was gonna use AnimatedGalaxy, but I wanted to be different because of course I did. So, I just decided to use Flipnote. I got that name because my animation career started with Flipnote Hatena and Flipnote 3D. The comic warrior Um... I don't know.... I guess I just like comics so I named myself the comic warrior. GiantNate91 I think mine is pretty obvious... I went: Big Nate... Bigger Nate... GIANT NATE! Tell me if someone's username is HumongousNate XD Miles morales when I first made my account I was SHELDON COOPER but I changed it to miles morialis because i really liked into the spider verse and miles was my favorite spider person there. ToPhu Funny thing, my username was first TopHatGaming_YT because of my YT channel, but it later died and I created TopHatStudio, but I HATED it then I did TopHat, which I was satisfied with until my chess class started calling me Tofat because I forgot to capitalize the H and ph sounds like f, so that gave me the Idea of ToPhu, which I didn't get from Tfue, I just thought of it and liked the creative name! MintCrepe Ok, so basically I’m not creative whatsoever so I got my name. I wanted a new username because I used to have the worst names to exist. (Not saying MintCrepe isn’t any better) So I got 2 things that I like and there we go, MintCrepe Moothu My real name is Matthew, and the username sounds like Matthew, and lots of my names for video games are Moothu, so there! ComicRater I got my username back in December 2018. My name before was actually different, but I'm not gonna say it. I noticed in December of 2018, NeptuneNinjaComics said we should start rating comics again. I was really interested by that, so I got my profile pic and named myself ComicRater. Eventually, the trend died out, but I still kept the name ComicRater. I wanted to change my name at times, but I had already built up the name ComicRater for myself, so I can't really change it. P-dog I got my nickname/username back in September 2018. I was new to middle school, and teachers couldn't say my name, so i said "just say p-dog". Then all my friends started calling me P-dog, and the name stuck. most people i know call me that, so i just use ItsYaBoiP-dog (whenever i go into flex, on of my friends say "Its ya boi p-dog guys!" so thats how Bignatebaseball Haha im so creative ShibaInUwU My name is supposed to be a pun on Shiba Inu and UwU. The Shiba Inu is the breed my dog is, and I thought UwU was funny. There. ZachOWott Back in like 3rd or 4th grade, me and my friends were obsessed with pokemon. My favorite pokemon was (and still is) Oshawott. I decided to combine my name and Oshawott, and it sounded pretty cool so I stuck with it (and changed the a to an o in the middle for some reason). It's been my username for most things ever since! Category:Community Survey Category:Username